Guitar Cord
by RieYuri
Summary: Aku tidak memiliki alasan mengapa aku memilihnya. Aku tidak memiliki alasan mengapa aku mencintainya. yang aku ketahui bahwa kini hidupku lebih berwarna semenjak kumengenalnya. This Love story about Park Chanyeol witg Zhang Yixing. ChanLay here.. Happy reading !
1. Prolog

**Guitar Cord (Prolog)**

 **Cast : Zhang Yixing (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And Other cast**

 **Pairing : ChanLay (wajah baru)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Short Story**

 **Author : RieYuri**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **para cast murni milik Tuhan, milik ortu mereka, milik diri mereka sendiri, milik dll. Tetapi cerita ini murni milik otak saya. Jika terdapat kesamaan cerita, alur atau apapun itu adalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Beberapa tokoh GS karena saya tidak pernah bisa bikin cerita Yaoi (Boy x Boy).**

 **Note : jika ada yang tidak suka dengan cast serta pairing yang terdapat pada cerita ini saya peringatan untuk tidak melanjutkannya. Karena saya tidak menerima bash ataupun fanwar pada kolom review. FF ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian yang menikmati cerita yang saya buat. Dan tidak lupa saya ingatkan untuk meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review juga buat kalian2 yang sudah mau dan menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca FF abal-abal saya ini. Buat silent readernya juga terimakasih banyak *kasi flying kiss bareng Yifan***

 **HAPPY READING guys ….**

 **_Guitar Cord_**

Sore itu diawal musim gugur, langit kota Seoul nampaknya mulai memancarkan bias cerah kuning kemerahan setelah hujan deras mengguyur dari pagi tadi. Tampak juga daun-daun maple kini mulai berguguran menghiasi tanah, termasuk halaman sebuah rumah besar yang tampak seperti sebuah mansion yang terletak dijantung kota Seoul. Tetapi sepertinya langit sore yang cerah tidak membuat semua orang yang berada didalam rumah itu ikut ceria karenanya. Termasuk pemuda berbadan jangkung dengan warna rambut yang hampir mendekati warna silver. Rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal kuat, dan matanya mengilat marah. Bukan hanya itu, telinganya juga berdengung saat mendengar keributan dibawah sana. Dengan segera ia meraih sebuah kamera yang terletak diatas meja nakas dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Saat ia benar-benar telah mendekati sumber keributan, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba mengabaikan dan terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan panggilan seorang pria kepadanya.

"kau mau kemana?"

"bukan urusanmu" jawabnya dengan dingin

"anak kurang ajar. Seperti inikah selama ini kau mendidiknya hah?" pria tersebut kembali memaki wanita yang tengah menangis dihadapannya

"ini juga salahmu, selama ini kau hanya memikirkan harta dan tidak pernah peduli dengan anak-anakmu" wanita tersebut membalas tuduhan pria dihadapannya dengan berteriak dan juga isakan yang semakin keras

Plaaaakk

Ia memejamkan mata. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri lebih lama lagi disini. Sebelum emosinya meledak, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin untuk keluar dari rumah yang seperti neraka untuknya. Saat ia membuka pintu, tepat didepannya terlihat seorang perempuan tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Chanyeol, mau kemana kau?"

"noona, cepat hentikan appa sebelum dia melakukan hal yang buruk kepada eomma! Aku akan menghubungimu nanti!" ia berjalan menuju mobil rangeover hitam miliknya dan meninggalkan noona yang masih berdiri menatap sendu kearahnya.

Park Chanyeol. Anak seorang konglomerat yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea. perusahaan ayahnya terbilang tidak pernah mengalami kebangkrutan ataupun kegagalan dalam berbisnis. Tetapi sangat disayangkan, kehidupannya yang terbilang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang kedua orangtua. Dari kecil ia diasuh oleh seorang pengasuh. Kedua orangtuanya selalu sibuk dengan bisnis dan meninggalkannya. Dan terlebih parah lagi, hampir lima tahun ini kedua orangtuanya tidak pernah akur dan selalu bertengkar. Dan itu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Seorang anak lelaki yang keras kepala dan lebih betah hidup dijalanan. Menyalurkan hobi yang membuatnya lebih merasa tenang.

 **_Guitar Cord_**

Chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya pada sebuah taman yang nampak ramai. Setelah keluar dari mobilnya, ia merasakan hawa dingin tetapi sejuk menyelimuti dirinya. sial, dia baru sadar kalau saat ini ia hanya mengenakan kaus hitam lengan panjang dan juga celana panjang sobek-sobeknya. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya dan segera melangkah kedalam taman dengan sebuah kamera mengalung indah pada leher jenjangnya.

Tidak lama, ia melihat segerombolan anak kecil yang tengah bermain bola bersama. Dengan cekatan, ia langsung membidikkan lensa kameranya kepada objek yang dilihatnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat melihat seorang anak berhasil mencetak gol dan berlari-lari layaknya Ronaldo yang tengah berhasil membobol gawang musuh. Setelah puas dengan objek pertamanya, Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kembali kakinya mencari sasaran bidikan kamera selanjutnya. Kali ini sepertinya ia sedikit tertarik dengan beberapa remaja putri yang tengah bercanda sambil menikmati ice cream. Gigi Chanyeol sedikit ngilu mengingat bagaimana dinginnya memakan ice cream dicuaca yang dingin seperti ini.

Setelah itu, ia kembali berjalan mencari objek menarik lainnya. Kali ini ia sedikit tertarik dengan anak kecil berusia sekitar 2 tahun tengah mengejar bola bersama ayah dan ibunya. Ia tersenyum lalu kembali membidikkan kameranya. Sedikit merasa sesak mengingat ia tidak pernah merasakan seperti yang dirasakan anak kecil itu sebelumnya. Betapa beruntungnya bocah itu. Sejenak Chanyeol teringat bahwa ia masih memiliki satu-satunya orang yang menyayanginya. Ia masih memiliki noona yang sangat menyayanginya. Noona yang selalu mengerti perasaannya. Noona yang selalu ada saat ia membutuhkan bahu untuk bersandar. Noona yang sangat cantik. Noona yang selalu membuatnya tertawa. Dan dia lebih bahagia sekarang, mengingat beberapa bulan yang lalu, noonanya telah memiliki sandaran hidup dan juga tempat berlindung. Dari seorang Park Baekhyun sekarang telah menjadi Huang Baekhyun. Walaupun begitu, noonanya tidak pernah meninggalkannya seorang diri. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menghela nafasnya berat lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk berburu sesuatu yang indah untuk dijadikan sasaran selanjutnya.

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam Chanyeol berjalan mengelilingi taman tersebut. Ia sudah cukup puas dengan hasil potretnya sore ini. Sejenak ia melihat kearah jam tangannya sebelum membuka gagang pintu mobilnya. Pukul 4 sore. Pintu mobilnya kini telah terbuka, tetapi gerakannya untuk masuk kedalamnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat dengan tidak sengaja ia melihat kearah kerumunan orang didekat kolam air mancur didalam sana. Entah karena apa, tetapi hatinya berkata kalau ia harus kesana untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Akhirnya ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki taman tersebut.

Saat melangkahkan kaki mendekat pada kerumunan itu, Chanyeol merasakan suatu perasaan aneh pada dirinya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba sedikit berdegup kencang. Saat langkahnya semakin mendekat, degupan jantung itu bertambah seiring dengan telinganya yang menangkap alunan indah petikan gitar dan juga suara lembut nan merdu tengah menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

Taylor Swift feat Ed Sheeran – Everything Has Changed

Tentu saja Chanyeol tau dengan judul lagu yang tengah didengarnya saat ini. Jawabannya karena dia sangat menyukai lagu ini. Ia menyapukan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang tengah menjadi pusat keramaian. Seharusnya dengan badannya yang tinggi, ia bisa dengan mudah melihat sosok perempuan dengan suara yang indah didepan sana. Tetapi saat ini yang dapat dilihatnya hanya topi caplin berwarna pink muda yang dikenakan gadis itu. Chanyeol segera melangkah menerobos kerumunan orang yang sedang menikmati permainan gadis itu. Dan Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lega setelah ia berhasil berdiri pada barisan paling depan.

Deg

Jantung Chanyeol kembali berdetak kencang saat ini. Ia merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi jantungnya bisa saja meloncat keluar dari tempatnya. Matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip memandang ciptaan tuhan yang menurutnya sangat indah. Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang bergelombang dengan topi caplin berwarna pink muda diatasnya. Serta sweater turtle neck berwarna senada dengan rok mini berwarna hijau pastel. Hidungnya yang lancip. Mata almond berwarna coklat yang menawan. Serta bibir cherrynya yang sedang bergerak mengeluarkan suara lembut yang sangat merdu. Jangan lupakan kulitnya yang cerah semakin bercahaya karena cahaya jingga dari langit yang menerpa dirinya. Tangan gadis itu bergerak indah memainkan gitar berwarna krem yang berada dipangkuannya. Chanyeol terkesiap saat orang-orang mulai bergerak mendekati gadis itu. Sejenak Chanyeol termenung melihat pemandangan didepannya. Gadis ini…

"maaf nona, apakah gadis ini sering mengamen ditaman ini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada salah satu perempuan yang baru saja memberikan uang receh kepada gadis itu

"iya. Sudah sekitar dua bulan ini. Tetapi dia hanya datang kemari pada hari sabtu dan minggu sore saja. Dengar-dengar dia juga bekerja disalah satu café untuk meghibur seperti ini. Tetapi saya tidak tahu pasti dimana tempatnya" perempuan itu menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol lalu pergi setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih.

Gadis itu masih duduk diatas pembatas kolam taman sambil memangku gitarnya. Chanyeol kembali terpesona dengan gadis itu. Kali ini ia lebih terpesona dengan senyuman gadis itu yang sangat ceria dan juga tulus. Tunggu, sepertinya ceruk kecil pada pipi kanannya membuat gadis itu terlihat lebih manis. Segera Chanyeol mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada gadis itu. Chanyeol tersenyum puas karena sepertinya gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang dijadikan objek fotonya sekarang. Tetapi senyuman Chanyeol seketika hilang dan juga detak jantungnya yang sempat normal kini kembali berdetak kencang. Kening Chanyeol mengkerut saat ia melihat gadis itu sedang mengambil sesuatu yang berada tepat disampingnya. Tongkat? Ia merasa dada kirinya seperti diremas dan darahnya berdesir kencang.

Ya tuhan

Chanyeol mengedipkan kedua matanya. berharap ia salah melihat dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu. Tetapi semuanya memang benar. Gadis itu…

Buta?

Entah apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Chanyeol merasa sesak. Tubuhnya lemas seketika. Tetapi dengan reflek, Chanyeol melangkah mendekati gadis itu yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi.

"chogiyo.." sapa Chanyeol dengan sangat hati-hati

"ne?"

Deg

Chanyeol terdiam melihat wajah cantik gadis yang sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya saat tidak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari seseorang yang telah menyapanya

"maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

Deg

Chanyeol terkesiap saat suara lembut gadis itu kembali terdengar olehnya. Ya tuhan, apalagi ini?

"aah ne.. mian..eeuummm yang tadi.. eemm bagus sekali" Chanyeol meringis saat ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Dan juga detak jangtungnya yang belum sempat berdetak dengan normal kembali berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Pandangannya terus menatap gadis itu dengan intens. Ya tuhan sepertinya Chanyeol mulai lupa bagaimana cara berkedip.

"khamsahamida" gadis tersebut mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Chanyeol dengan senyuman manis dari bibirnya dan juga sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"ah aku.. namaku Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis didepannya

"Zhang Yixing imida. Bangapseumida Chanyeol-ssi" balas gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Chanyeol menarik tangannya pelan saat tidak mendapat tanggapan apa-apa dari gadis didepannya. Ia tersenyum dengan canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal *bayangin ekspresi tololnya yeolli nyengir kuda sambil garuk2 tengkuk* *author digigit chanyeol*

"maaf sepertinya saya harus segera pergi. Terimakasih atas pujiannya Chanyeol-ssi"

"ah.. ne.. hati-hati dijalan Yixing-ssi"

Yixing membungkukkan badan kepada Chanyeol lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Pandangan Chanyeol tidak pernah terlepas dari Yixing yang berjalan dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang tongkat dan menggendong sebuah gitar pada punggung kecilnya.

Plak

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya saat ia menyadari sesuatu setelah Yixing hilang dari pandangannya

"kenapa kau tidak menawarkan tumpangan untuknya Chanyeol pabboooo"

 **TBC**

 **COMING SOON!**

 **Pertanyaan saya**

 **Gimana?**

 **Suka atau tidak?**

 **Lanjut atau tidak?**

 **Kalau lanjut, FF ini akan saya post setelah Please Hear Me selesai ya guys**

 **REVIEW kalian menentukan FF ini lanjut atau tidak ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Guitar Cord (1)**

 **Cast : Zhang Yixing (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And Other cast**

 **Pairing : ChanLay (wajah baru)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Short Story**

 **Author : RieYuri**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **para cast murni milik Tuhan, milik ortu mereka, milik diri mereka sendiri, milik dll. Tetapi cerita ini murni milik otak saya. Jika terdapat kesamaan cerita, alur atau apapun itu adalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Beberapa tokoh GS karena saya tidak pernah bisa bikin cerita Yaoi (Boy x Boy). And OOC of course.**

 **Note : jika ada yang tidak suka dengan cast serta pairing yang terdapat pada cerita ini saya peringatan untuk tidak melanjutkannya. Karena saya tidak menerima bash ataupun fanwar pada kolom review. FF ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian yang menikmati cerita yang saya buat. Dan tidak lupa saya ingatkan untuk meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review juga buat kalian2 yang sudah mau dan menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca FF abal-abal saya ini. Buat silent readersnya juga terimakasih banyak *kasi flying kiss bareng Yifan***

 **HAPPY READING guys ….**

 **_Guitar Cord_**

Jam alarm diatas meja nakas berdering menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, membuat Chanyeol yang semula tertidur dengan lelap harus membuka matanya. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri nakas untuk meraih dan mematikan alarm jam tersebut. Sejenak ia terdiam dan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya guna mengembalikan separuh nyawanya yang masih berkeliaran entah kemana. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya lalu segera bangkit dari ranjang bergegas kekamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi. Dia memang sedang berada dikamarnya saat ini. Tetapi bukan didalam kamarnya yang selalu ia tempati selama 22 tahun hidupnya. Sejak pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya kemarin, ia sama sekali tidak pulang kerumah. Melainkan ia pulang kerumah Baekhyun. Beruntung nuna-nya itu bersedia membangun satu kamar untuk dirinya. Semua itu dilakukan Baekhyun karena paham dengan kebiasaan Chanyeol yang suka sekali tidak pulang kerumah. Dulu sebelum Baekhyun menikah, Chanyeol sering tidur didalam mobilnya atau menginap dikamar kost milik Sehun sahabatnya. Walaupun Chanyeol suka sekali berkeliaran, tapi ia termasuk pemuda yang tidak suka mabuk-mabukkan.

Setelah selesai mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya, Chanyeol kembali mendudukkan dirinya pada tepi ranjang. Ia tersenyum saat melihat kamera kesayangannya yang ia letakkan diatas nakas. Segera ia meraih kamera tersebut lalu menekan tombol ON. Bibir Chanyeol tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman saat ia melihat hasil jepretannya kemarin sore ditaman. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat kini layar kamera ditangannya menampilkan gambar seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum sambil memangku gitar. Chanyeol menghela nafas saat ia teringat akan keadaan Yixing, gadis yang saat ini ia pandangi dalam sebuah foto. Chanyeol menekan tombol zoom dan nampaklah wajah Yixing dengan sangat jelas kali ini. Chanyeol mengusap foto Yixing tepat pada pipi kanannya yang memunculkan ceruk kecil disana.

"Chanyeol"

Chanyeol terkesiap saat Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"ayo sarapan. Letakkan dulu kekasihmu itu"

"hhmm.. Nanti aku menyusul" jawab Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun

"palli wa" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menjawab perintah Baekhyun. Ia segera meletakkan kembali kameranya setelah Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya lalu segera menuju ruang makan.

"pagi hyung" sapa Chanyeol kepada kakak iparnya yang sedang duduk dimeja makan sambil membaca Koran.

"pagi Yeol" balas Zitao yang masih setia membaca korannya. Chanyeol mencibir dengan apa yang dilakukan Tao. Kebiasaan paginya itu sudah seperti seorang kakek-kakek

"kau mau teh atau susu?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang tengah mengoleskan selai coklat pada rotinya

"sepertinya kopi susu lebih pas" jawab Chanyeol beserta cengiran khasnya

"eeeiisshh jangan meniru Zitao yang hobi sekali meminum kopi. Itu tidak baik untuk lambungmu kau tahu" omel Baekhyun yang membuat Zitao menghentikan kegiatannya membaca Koran pagi ini

"kopi sudah menjadi candu untukku sayang. sama sepertimu" dengan cepat Baekhyun melempar serbet kepada Zitao. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua kakaknya itu.

"kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Tao kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan tetap mengunyah rotinya.

"eomma mencarimu Yeol. Pulanglah sebentar. Nanti malam kau bisa kembali lagi kesini kan" nasehat Tao yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun

"hhmm.. jika sempat nanti aku akan pulang sebentar" jawab Chanyeol santai

"memang hari ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun

"aku ada janji dengan Sehun untuk menemaninya membeli lensa baru. Lalu setelah itu mungkin aku akan ke studio. Ada yang harus kukerjakan disana"

"Yeol" panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya melihat sebentar kearah Baekhyun dan bergumam

"kusarankan untuk sedikit mengurangi hobimu saat ini. Tidak lama lagi, appa pasti akan segera memberikan jabatannya padamu. saat ini focuslah kepada kuliahmu"

"aku tidak mengabaikan kuliahku nuna. Jadi tenang saja. Untuk masalah jabatan, aku tidak terlalu menginginkannya. Appa bisa memberikannya padaku nanti jika aku benar-benar sudah pantas menerimanya. Untuk saat ini, aku masih terlalu muda untuk memikul tanggung jawab sebagai seorang presdir" Chanyeol meneguk kopi susu pada cangkirnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya

"selama ini aku sudah menuruti mau mereka. termasuk kuliah pada jurusan yang sangat tidak kusukai dengan alasan aku harus mempelajari apa itu bisnis. Dan untuk saat ini hanya satu yang kuminta. Biarkan aku menjalankan hidupku sendiri. Biarkan aku melakukan apapun yang kusuka" Chanyeol memberikan senyuman kepada Baekhyun dan Zitao sebelum ia berdiri untuk beranjak kedalam kamarnya

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya setelah kepergian Chanyeol.

"sayang, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Chanyeol sudah dewasa. Aku percaya dia mampu memilih jalannya dengan benar" nasehat Tao pada Baekhyun.

 **_Guitar Cord_**

Dipagi kedua musim gugur matahari tampak bersinar cerah. Udara pagi yang menyegarkan membuat Yixing yang sedang bediri dibalkon rumahnya memejamkan mata. Menikmati terpaan udara pagi yang menyentuh wajahnya. Yixing menghela nafas, di cuaca yang seperti ini membuatnya sejenak teringat kepada kedua orang tuanya

"appa, eomma.. bogoshipo. Neomu bogoshippo" Yixing mencoba mengingat kembali wajah kedua orangtuanya yang sangat ia rindukan

"melamun eoh?"

Yixing membuka matanya dan tersenyum saat ia merasakan sepasang lengan tengah memeluknya dari belakang "ani.. aku hanya merindukan eomma dan appa"

Yixing kembali tersenyum saat ia mendapatkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi kanannya "Kai-ah, apa kau tidak merindukan mereka?" Tanya Yixing kepada Kai, adik semata wayangnya.

"hhmmm aku juga sangat merindukan mereka" jawab Kai sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yixing. Sedangkan Yixing kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada adiknya. Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan sedikit bersenandung. Kai tersenyum dan ikut memejamkan matanya saat mendengar suara merdu Yixing.

"Kai, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Yixing setelah ia selesai bernyanyi

"masih jam Sembilan pagi. Wae?"

"kau tidak menemui Kyungsoo?" kali ini pertanyaan Yixing membuat Kai terkekeh

"nuna, bukankah nanti kami masih bisa bertemu di café?"

"walaupun begitu Kyungsoo tidak setiap hari datang ke café Kai, kalian terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaan masing-masing. Dan ini hari minggu, kenapa tidak kau gunakan untuk menemuinya hem?"

"aniii.. hari minggu adalah hari dimana aku menghabiskan pagi bersama wanita tercantik yang pernah kumiliki. Dan wanita itu sedang berada dalam pelukanku sekarang"

"yaaaa, kau bisa membuat Kyungsoo marah jika ia mendengar semua yang kau katakan" bantah Yixing sambil mencubit lengan Kai. Sedangkan Kai semakin tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing

"haha tidak akan, yang ada malah dia mengiyakan apa yang tadi kukatakan"

"ck, menyebalkan sekali kalian berdua"

Kai kembali terkekeh melihat Yixing yang kesal. Kali ini Kai menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu kanan Yixing

"nuna, kau tahu aku beruntung sekali memiliki 3 wanita tercantik didunia ini"

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Kai "nugu?"

"yang pertama adalah bidadari surgaku eomma, yang kedua malaikat dan juga nafasku Zhang Yixing lalu yang ketiga cahaya hatiku Kyungsoo. Kalian bertiga adalah keindahan yang tuhan berikan padaku. walaupun saat ini aku tidak dapat lagi menjaga eomma, tapi kau adalah prioritas utamaku nuna. Apapun itu, aku akan mendahulukan dirimu diatas kepentinganku sendiri. Aku akan melindungimu sepenuh jiwaku. Bahkan aku berani bertaruh nyawa untuk selalu melindungimu. Kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki setelah eomma dan appa meninggal. Kau satu-satunya hartaku didunia ini. Maka dari itu, aku akan mengerahkan seluruh jiwa ragaku untuk membuatmu bahagia dan melindungimu"

Yixing tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya saat ia merasakan isakan yang keluar dari bibir Kai. Ia meraba wajah adiknya lalu mengusap air mata yang mengalir pada wajah Kai

"kau bicara layaknya pahlawan bagiku, tapi mengapa kau masih saja cengeng hem?"

"aniii.. aku tidak cengeng" jawab Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Yixing terkekeh

"setau nuna adik nuna yang bernama Zhang Jongin adalah laki-laki kuat hem? Dia tidak pernah menangis karena alasan apapun. Kai-ah, apapun yang terjadi berjanjilah pada nuna kau akan tetap tumbuh sebagai laki-laki yang kuat"

"hhmmm" jawab Kai menganggukkan kepalanya

"bagus kalau begitu sekarang kita masuk kedalam rumah. Apa kau tidak lapar hem? Kau tau, nuna sudah sangat lapar" kata Yixing sambil mengusap perutnya

"kalau begitu ayo kita sarapan bersama" jawab Kai lalu menggendong Yixing masuk kedalam rumah. Ia terus berlari dan mengayunkan tubuh Yixing dalam gendongannya, tidak memperdulikan Yixing yang meronta meminta segera diturunkan

.

.

.

" _nunaaaa kenapa lama sekali?"_

" _iya Kai sebentar. Aigooo kenapa kau bawel sekali hem?"jawab Yixing yang tengah berlari sambil membawa sebuah kotak bekal besar dan sebuah tikar_

" _nah selesai. apakah tidak ada yang tertinggal lagi Xing?"_

" _eeeemmm… ah gitarku. Appa tunggu sebentar"_

" _haaaaaiiisshh kenapa aku memiliki nuna yang pikun seperi dia appaaa?" keluh Kai sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya_

" _Kai-ah kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, kelak nuna yang akan merawatmu menggantikan eomma dan appa" jawab sang eomma sambil membelai rambut hitam Kai_

" _nah pangeran, jangan cemberut lagi. Nuna sudah selesai membawa semuanya. Jadi sekarang ayo kita berangkat piknik" bujuk Yixing pada Kai. Lalu dengan segera mereka menaiki mobil untuk segera berangkat piknik kepegunungan yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah._

 _Hari ini matahari memang bersinar cerah. Suasana hari ini sangat cocok digunakan untuk pergi piknik bersama keluarga. Walaupun cuaca sedikit dingin karena sudah memasuki musim gugur. Yixing, Kai dan kedua orangtuanya bersenandung senang selama perjalanan. Tidak lupa beberapa candaan juga mereka sajikan agar tidak merasa bosan. Tetapi saat itu sang ayah terlihat sangat hati-hati dalam mengendarai mobilnya. Pasalnya jalanan sangat licin dan juga terdapat banyak sekali tikungan yang curam._

" _yeobo, hati-hati" nasehat eomma sambil mengelus tangan sang appa. Sedangkan dibelakang Yixing dan Kai masih saling bercanda. Yixing yang suka sekali mencubit pipi sang adik, lalu dibalas dengan Kai yang memainkan dimple yang terdapat pada pipi kanan Yixing. Lalu tanpa mereka sadari sebuah truk yang entah muncul dari mana menghempaskan mobil yang mereka naiki._

 _Braaaakkk_

" _nunaaaa"_

"Kaiiii" Yixing berteriak dalam tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, segera ia mendudukkan dirinya. Sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk meraih gelas yang terdapat pada meja nakas. Namun pergerakannya meleset hingga gelas diatas nakas itu terjatuh

Praaaannggg

"nunaaa" teriak Kai membuka pintu kamar Yixing

"Kai" Yixing merentangkan tangannya mencari keberadaan Kai. Dengan segera Kai berlari kearah Yixing lalu memeluknya erat

"nuna gwenchana?"

"Kaiii" ucap Yixing dengan suara bergetar

"aku disini nuna. Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" Tanya Kai sambil mengelus surai coklat Yixing. Yixing hanya mengangguk dalam dekapan Kai dan isakan terus keluar dari bibirnya

"tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkam air minum untukmu"

"andwae Kai-ah. Tetap disini, jangan kemana-mana" cegah Yixing saat Kai akan melepaskan pelukannya. Kai menurut dan memeluk Yixing lebih erat, mencoba menenangkan Yixing yang masih terisak dengan badan yang bergetar hebat.

 **_Guitar Cord_**

Chanyeol memainkan gitarnya sambil berbaring diatas ranjang kecil milik Oh Sehun sahabatnya. Bibirnya menyenandungkan lirik lagu 'everything has changed' dengan semangat. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat bayangan Yixing melintas pada pikirannya, mengabaikan Sehun yang saat ini tengah sibuk mencoba lensa kamera yang baru saja dibeli dengannya.

"hyung, sepertinya besok kau harus mengantarku menjual lensa wide angel milik studio. Kyuhyun hyung menyuruhku untuk menjualnya. Aku juga tidak paham apakah dia akan membeli lensa baru untuk studio" kata Sehun kepada Chanyeol

"yak hyuuuunngg" Sehun melemparkan gulungan tissue didekatnya kepada Chanyeol karena tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa dari sahabat caplangnya itu

"yak cadel, kenapa kau melemparku?" protes Chanyeol sambil melempar kembali gulungan tissue itu pada Sehun

"kau mengacuhkanku dari tadi hyung. Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi ha?"

"kau mengajakku bicara?"

"siapa lagi hyung? Tidak ada orang lain disini selain kita berdua. Heeeeiisshh"

"mian" jawab Chanyeol singkat lalu kembali memetik gitarnya

"hyung, kau tidak pulang kerumah?" Tanya Sehun yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Chanyeol

"sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini hyung? Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan eomma mu?"

"tidak ada yang harus ku khawatirkan Sehun-ah" jawab Chanyeol sambil masih memainkan gitarnya. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya, dia sudah terlalu kebal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang dingin kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Sehun meraih kamera Chanyeol yang terletak tidak jauh darinya. Ia bersiul mengikuti irama dari permainan gitar Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan hasil jepretan pada kamera Chanyeol.

"oh, yeppuda" sorak Sehun sehingga membuat Chanyeol menghentikan permainan gitarnya. Sehun menghindar saat Chanyeol hendak merebut kameranya yang berada dalam tangan Sehun.

"hyung nugu?" Tanya Sehun sambil memperlihatkan foto Yixing kepada Chanyeol.

"dia gadis yang kuceritakan tadi padamu" jawab Chanyeol

"mwo? Jadi ini gadis buta yang kau ceritakan padaku? waaahh daebak. Hyung dia manis sekali!" komentar Sehun sambil terus memperhatikan foto Yixing, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"hyung, kupikir kau sedang jatuh cinta saat ini" goda Sehun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang melamun

"jatuh cinta ke siapa?" jawab Chanyeol gelagapan

"Yixing. Gadis berlesung pipi yang sangat manis ini"

"haha bagaimana bisa?"

"hyung, kau pasti tau kan istilah love at the first sight? Nah kali ini kau sedang mengalaminya" goda Sehun kembali sambil memainkan alisnya

"heeeeiisshh diam kau cadel" jawab Chanyeol lali beranjak mengemasi kameranya

"hyung kau mau kemana?"

"ke taman" jawab Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan kamar Sehun

"yaaaakk hyung.. aku ikut.."

 **_Guitar Cord_**

"nuna, kau yakin tidak mau kuantarkan ketaman?" Tanya Kai pada Yixing yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan kebiasaan barunya, mengamen ditaman kota. Sebenarnya Kai sudah berkali-kali melarang nuna tersayangnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Tetapi Yixing yang keras kepala tetap melakukannya. Yixing bilang dia tidak bermaksud mengamen, dia hanya menghibur semua orang yang berada ditaman tersebut. Karena pada awalnya pun Yixing memang tidak ada niat untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang disebut orang mengamen itu. Semula Yixing hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan ke taman. Dan pada saat itu pula, Yixing yang memang kemana-mana selalu membawa gitar kesayangannya pun menjadi sorotan banyak pasang mata saat ia sedang memainkan gitarnya dan bernyanyi. Yixing terlalu larut, sehingga saat permainannya telah usai ia baru menyadari suara riuh tepuk tangan ditujukan kepadanya. Dan sejak itulah, kedatangan Yixing ditaman itu sangat dinantikan oleh banyak orang.

"jangan khawatir, bukankah aku sudah terbiasa hm?" jawab Yixing membuat Kai menghela nafasnya

"baiklah, hati-hati nuna. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa"

"neee.. sampai bertemu nanti di café Kai-ah" pamit Yixing sambil mengacak rambut Kai sayang

"ah nuna, cangkaman!" Yixing berhenti melangkah saat Kai kembali memanggilnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya saat merasakan Kai tengah memakaikan sesuatu pada rambutnya

"apa lagi ini hem?" Tanya Yixing tersenyum sambil mengelus pita kecil yang terdapat pada kepalanya

"hanya hadiah kecil untuk nuna ku yang cantik" jawab Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yixing

"haha, setiap hari kau selalu memberiku hadiah Kai-ah. Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Lebih baik simpan saja uangmu untuk membelikan hadiah yang lebih berarti untuk Kyungsoo mu"

"tenang saja nuna, aku sudah menyisihkan bagian untuk Kyungsoo. Ka, nanti kau bisa ketinggalan bus kota"

"hhmmm.. gomawo Kai-ah. Saranghae" Yixing mengecup sebelah pipi Kai sebelum melangkah keluar dari rumahnya

"nado" gumam Kai tidak berhenti menampilkan senyuman dari bibirnya

.

.

.

Yixing melangkah menuju taman dengan senyuman yang terus terkembang dari bibirnya. Tangan kanannya yang tengah memegang sebuah tongkat bergerak dengan lincah, sedangkan langkahnyapun terlihat sangat ringan seperti tidak ada beban apapun dalam hidupnya.

"lima puluh enam.. lima puluh tujuh.. lima puluh delapan.. dan sampai"

Yixing segera mendudukkan dirinya pada pembatas kolam air mancur dan mengeluarkan gitarnya. Ia sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengelus pita pemberian Kai hari ini. Yixing tersenyum, hari ini ia mengenakan sweaternya yang berwarna peach dengan setelan rok berwarna hitam. Itu artinya pita rambut dari Kai pasti berwarna peach sesuai dengan warna bajunya hari ini. Seperti kemarin, Kai memberinya topi caplin warna pink karena Yixing juga mengenakan sweater warna pink dengan rok hijau pastel. Karena setiap baju yang akan dikenakan Yixing, Kai yang memilihkannya.

Yixing memejamkan matanya. lalu kini jari-jari lentiknya mulai memetik senar gitar yang berada dipangkuannya

 **Chen – Best Luck (Ost. It's Okay That's Love)**

Satu per satu orang mulai mendekat kearah Yixing. Mereka semua terpesona dengan Yixing yang tengah memainkan gitarnya dan suaranya yang merdu. Termasuk seorang laki-laki jangkung yang sejak tadi tengah memandang kagum kepada Yixing. Kamera yang tergantung pada lehernya kini menjadi satu-satunya alat yang berguna untuknya. Gerak tangannya sangat lincah membidikkan kameranya kearah Yixing.

"hyung" panggil Sehun kepada Chanyeol dan hanya dibalas gumaman dari Chanyeol yang masih focus kepada Yixing. Segera Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggoda Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum simpul melihat sahabat caplangnya itu. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain mulai muncul dalam diri Chanyeol yang terkesan dingin. Sehun seperti merasakan sedikit kehangatan yang muncul dari dalam hati Chanyeol. Tidak lama kemudian suara riuh tepuk tangan dari orang-orang disekitarnya membuat Sehun tersadar bahwa lagu yang dimainkan Yiixng telah selesai. Kini Sehun melihat Chanyeol yang mulai kebingungan untuk lebih mendekat kearah Yixing.

"hyung, kau akan menghampirinya?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol mulai melangkah mendekati Yixing. Chanyeol kembali menggumam menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu berjalan dibelakang Chanyeol.

Yixing yang tengah sibuk mengemasi gitarnya kembali tidak sadar jika seseorang kini tengah berdiri tepat didepannya. Hingga suara deheman membuatnya memiringkan kepalanya.

"maaf, apakah saya mengganggu anda agashi?" Yixing tersenyum mendengar suara seorang lelaki yang tengah menyapanya

"oppaa.."

"haha, ternyata kau masih hafal dengan suaraku hem?" Tanya lelaki itu kepada Yixing

"heeeiisshh tentu saja aku mengingatnya" jawab Yixing sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"ah, kenapa kau ada disini oppaa? Lalu dengan siapa kau datang?" Tanya Yixing kepada lelaki didepannya

"eeemmmm, sebenarnya tadi aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat didepan taman ini. Lalu aku teringat jika ada seorang gadis yang sekarang sedang bernyanyi disini. Jadi, akhirnya aku berniat untuk melihatnya dan menawarkan tumpangan untuk berangkat bersama ke cafe" jawaban dari lelaki didepannya ini membuat Yixing terkekeh

"haha oppa sudah kubilang aku bisa berangkat sendiri naik bus menuju ke café. Jadi kau tidak usah repot-repot menjemputku kemari"

"sayangnya aku tidak butuh penolakan darimu Zhang Yixing"

"kenapa kau selalu memaksa seperti ini hem? Aigoooo.."

"kajja, tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat denganku disini cantik" lelaki itu lalu meraih tangan Yixing dan menggenggamnya erat. Menuntun Yixing berjalan menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir.

Tanpa seorangpun termasuk Yixing menyadari, seorang laki-laki disana tengah menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan nanar. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat dan rahangnya mengeras. Dengan segera ia menuju kehalaman parkir untuk mengikuti kemana Yixing dan lelaki itu pergi. Sehun yang mengerti bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol saat ini lebih memilih diam dan menuruti kemanapun Chanyeol membawanya pergi.

 **_Guitar Cord_**

"unnie.." Yixing tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya saat mendengar suara seseorang tengah memanggilnya

"hai Kyungsooku sayang, apa kabarmu he?" Tanya Yixing sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat

"aku sangat merindukanmu unnie.." rengek Kyungsoo kepada Yixing

"haha nado.." jawab Yixing mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo

"Soo-ya, kau tidak merindukan oppa mu yang tampan ini eoh?" goda seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Yixing

"malas, bahkan setiap hari aku bertemu denganmu oppa" cibir Kyungsoo memincingkan matanya

"lalu bagaimana denganku? kau juga tidak merindukanku?" kali ini Kai muncul membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa bersama

"hei, apa kita akan terus seperti ini? Sebentar lagi café pasti sudah ramai pengunjung. Jadi Kai, kau bantu Yixing unnie bersiap. Biar aku dan Myeonnie oppa yang membantu yang lainnya disini" perintah Kyungsoo segera diangguki oleh Kai, Yixing dan juga lelaki bernama Junmyeon.

Setelah kepergian Kai dan Yixing, kini Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon sedang membantu karyawan lain membersihkan serta menata meja café. Hari Minggu adalah jadwal tetap kedua kakak beradik pemilik café ini untuk ikut membantu di café mereka. walaupun mereka berdua datang tidak hanya dihari Minggu, namun kesibukan keduanya yang tidak dapat terprediksi membuat Kyungsoo dan Junmyon memilih hari Sabtu dan Minggu sebagai jadwal tetap mereka.

"selangkah lebih maju eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada menggoda kepada Junmyeon

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Junmyeon

"menjemput Yixing unnie ditaman" jawab Kyungsoo membuat Junmyeon terkekeh

"oppa kusarankan agar kau lebih cepat melangkah. Apa kau tidak takut jika Yixing unnie diambil namja lain ha?"

"haha Kyungsoo-ya, semuanya butuh proses dan ada tahapnya. Itu semua tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Arachi?"

"cih omong kosong. Kau sudah lama menyukai Yixing unnie tapi masih saja bilang kalau semuanya butuh proses. Oppa, prosesmu terlalu lamban, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika ada namja lain yang terlebih dulu memiliki Yixing unnie"

"haha tenang saja, aku tidak akan melibatkanmu kalau aku gagal mendapatkan Yixing"

"call. Tapi oppa, kau tidak usah khawatir. Adikmu yang cantik ini akan selalu mendukung semua yang kau lakukan. Jadi, Fighting!" Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangan dan menampilkan heart smile andalannya kepada Junmyeon

"gomawoooo…" ucap Junmyeon mengacak rambut Kyungsoo

"oh, kau memiliki pita rambut yang sama dengan Yixing?" Tanya Junmyeon saat ia melihat pita yang diapaki oleh Kyungsoo

"seperti biasa, Kai selalu memberikaku sesuatu yang sama dengan Yixing unnie. Kemarin dia memberikan topi caplin untuk Yixing unnie berwarna pink, dan warna kuning untukku" jawab Kyungsoo dengan semangat

"aigoo,, pergerakan Kai ternyata lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Kalau begitu aku harus berguru padanya agar dapat mendapatkan hati Yixing" Junmyeon mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

 **TBC**

 **Hola readers deul apa kabar kaliaaann?**

 **Akhirnya Rie balik lagi.. sesuai dengan perjanjian sebelumnya, Rie bakal posting 'Guitar Cord' setelah 'Please hear me' nya kelar. Dan tadaaaa walaupun memang agak lama jaraknya tapi yang penting ditengah-tengah kesibukan kerja saya masih sempat buat bikin FF buat kalian**

 **Thanks a lot buat kalian semua yang uda mau mampir dan membaca FF abal-abal saya untuk sekian kalinya. Maaf kalo ceritanya absurd bgt. Dan masih seperti biasanya di chapter pertama saya selalu terlebih dahulu mengenalkan siapa saja para cast yang terlibat didalamnya. Jadi untuk konflik yang sebenarnya belum terlalu ditonjolkan disini. Biar lebih jelas lagi para cast yang saya munculkan disini itu pasti si mas bojo tercinta Zhang Yixing yang perannya selalu saya bikin GS. Tapi kali ini saya tidak pasangin sama daddy tonggos Yifan yah, melainkan dengan dedek tersayang saya yang caplang yaitu Park Chanyeol. Dan cast yang lainnya masih ada Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo yang memang perannya selalu pantes buat di GSin. Lalu ada anak tercinta Oh Sehun yang mungkin disini Cuma cast pendukung *maafin mama ya dek* dan dedek panda Zitao yang perannya jadi lelaki dewasa *eeeaaaaa*. Lalu jengjengjeeeenngg ada mas Junmyeon alias SuHolang Kaya *yg SuLay shipper silahkan kibarkan kolor kalian*. Tapi masih ada cast lain yang bakal keluar sesuai alur dan kebutuhan yaaaaa..**

 **Alasan kenapa saya pasangin mas bojo saya disini sama dedek caplang karena dari judulnya aja uda "Guitar Cord". Nah kan di sana yang paling menonjol main gitarnya si mas bojo Yixing sama dedek Chanyeol. Trus selain itu yang perannya pantes banget sama hobi foto memfoto juga dedek saya Chanyeol. Dan selain itu juga karena jarang bgt ada FF 'ChanLay' jadi saya ada pikiran buat bikin FFnya mereka. lagian klo dari gimana penggambaran tokoh cowoknya ga pantes bgt kalo mas Yipan yang saya masukin. Dia kan orangnya selain mesum kelewatan juga cocoknya kalo ga jadi mafia ya CEO *nah loh keren bgt peran lu mas -_- ***

 **Nah buat para readers semuanya yang sudah baca saya harapkan review kalian yaaaa.. soalnya membangun bgt review dari kalian, bisa buat koreksi2 juga klo ada kesalahan kata ataupun typo yang masih merajalela dimana-mana. Buat para siders nya juga gppa deh, tapi lain kali mampir dikolom review yaaaa. Trus saya mau tanggepin buat yang uda muncul pada kolom review FF saya sebelumnya yaitu 'Please Hear Me' (yang masih dibawah umur jangan baca FF saya yg itu ya sayang-sayangku) banyak bgt yang minta FF SeXing alias HunLay ya? eeemmmm nanti deh tunggu aja saya pasti buatkan untuk kalian semua kok.**

 **Dan ini ni pesan yang paling penting. Kalo ada readers yang ga suka sama Pairing atau Cast dalam cerita ini saya mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamannya. Tapi tolong bgt ga usah bikin hebring ya dikolom review. Ga usah yang namanya ngebash cast yang ada disini. Mending kalo ga suka yauda gpp ga usah dibaca. Kan masih banyak tu FF lain yang pas sama selera kalian. Soalnya disini saya bikin FF Cuma buat hiburan sampingan aja. Buat ngisi waktu luang juga. Dan tentunya juga bagi-bagi hiburan buat kalian semuanya. Yauda seneng-seneng aja. Dan kan FF ini Cuma fiksi, ga sesuai sama kehidupan nyata mereka semua *iyelah klo nyatanya Yixing cewek trus gue nasibnya gimana? *gue dikroyok masa*. Saya bilang gini soalnya saya akhir-akhir ini banyak nemuin FF yang authornya dibash abis-abisan sama mereka2 yang ga suka sama cast didalamnya. Kan kasian tu authornya jadi pundung dipojokan**

 **Oke deh ga banyak cuap-cuap, cukup segini aja chapter pertama ini. Buat yang dewasa yang ngarepin adegan2 NC dalam FF ini ditahan coy, masa iya masih kurang sama FF yang kemaren uda terlalu hot gitu ah? Di FF ini aman, FF ini saya persembahkan buat SU alias semua umur. Tapi tetep c masih dikasi bumbu-bumbu nyoah-nyoah nya :D**

 **Thanks buat kalian semuanyaaa.. inget ya Review kalian saya tunggu. Buat Chapter berikutnya tunggu aja, klo kerjaan ga numpuk pasti cepet kok update nya. Cukup sekian dan terima kopi gaes..**

 ***masuk kamar sama Yixing :D**


	3. Notification

**PEMBERITAHUAN**

Anyeonghaseyo readers-deul

Apa kabar kalian?

Disini saya muncul mau minta maaf soalnya lama bgt "Guitar Cord" nya ga diupdate.. huhuhu mian.. akunya sibuk bgt akhir-akhir ini, dikantor banyak kerjaan. Buat yang nungguin lama maaf banger. Tapi makasih kalo masih mau nungguin update-an chapter selanjutnya. Karena chapter berikutnya Alhamdulillah uda dijenguk alias uda dikerjain.. jadi tinggal nunggu beberapa hari lagi buat ngeposting hehehe

Jadi buat kalian semua yang masih mau nungguin gimana kisah selanjutnya sabar dikit ya. nanti ada sekalian bonus dari saya buat kalian semua. Mau kasi bocoran ga? Mau dong ya? iyalah pasti mau..

Bocoran bonusnya buat yang banyak banget request pairing "HUNLAY" , ayeyeyeeee

Aku bikin HunLay nya Alhamdulillah mood banget, jadi jalan ceritanya ngalir gitu aja. So, tetap stay yah gaes..

Cukup sekian pemberitahuan dari saya, semoga kalian ga bosen nunggunya.

Dan SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA buat kalian yang menjalankannya *tebar cium bareng Yixing :*

 **_RieYuri_**


	4. Chapter 2

**Guitar Cord (2)**

 **Cast : Zhang Yixing (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And Other cast**

 **Pairing : ChanLay**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Author : RieYuri**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **para cast murni milik Tuhan, milik ortu mereka, milik diri mereka sendiri, milik dll. Tetapi cerita ini murni milik otak saya. Jika terdapat kesamaan cerita, alur atau apapun itu adalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Beberapa tokoh GS karena saya tidak pernah bisa bikin cerita Yaoi (Boy x Boy). And OOC of course.**

 **Note : jika ada yang tidak suka dengan cast serta pairing yang terdapat pada cerita ini saya peringatan untuk tidak melanjutkannya. Karena saya tidak menerima bash ataupun fanwar pada kolom review. FF ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian yang menikmati cerita yang saya buat. Dan tidak lupa saya ingatkan untuk meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review juga buat kalian2 yang sudah mau dan menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca FF abal-abal saya ini. Buat silent readersnya juga terimakasih banyak *kasi flying kiss bareng Yifan***

 **HAPPY READING guys ….**

 **_Guitar Cord_**

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat setelah Yixing dan Junmyeon melangkah memasuki café. Ia terus menatap kedalam dimana Yixing tengah terlihat sedang bercanda dengan beberapa orang disana. Rahangnya mulai sedikit mengeras saat ia melihat seorang lelaki lain tengah memeluk Yixing dan menuntunnya berjalan.

"hyung apa kita akan terus berdiam disini?" Tanya Sehun yang mulai merasa bosan

"kita tunggu sampai café itu ramai dari pengunjung" jawab Chanyeol dengan nada dingin. Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai bermain-main dengan kameranya. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya saat ia melihat seorang gadis tengah menyiapkan dan membersihkan meja café bersama lelaki yang pergi dengan Yixing tadi. Lalu dengan segera ia membidikkan kameranya tepat kearah mereka. Sehun melihat kembali hasil bidikannya dan menekan tombol zoom

"hyung, bukankah yeoja ini satu kampus dengan kita?" ucap Sehun menunjukkan kameranya kepada Chanyeol

"um? Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol memperhatikan foto seorang gadis dengan mata bulat pada layar kamera Sehun

"hem, dia juga anak bisnis. Hanya sepertinya dia satu angkatan dibawah kita. Aku juga sering melihatnya di club music. Dengar-dengar dia mempunyai satu café yang didirikan bersama kakaknya. Kurasa café ini miliknya, dan jika dilihat dari kemiripannya, sepertinya namja yang bersama Yixing tadi adalah kakak yeoja ini" jelas Sehun kepada Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan foto yeoja bermata bulat itu

"apa kau tahu siapa namanya?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera Sehun

"eeemm Soo.. soo.. ah Kyungso. Kim Kyungso. Aku pernah sekali membantu Henry hyung mendata kelompok paduan suara inti, dan dia masuk kedalamnya. Aaaahh hyung, sepertinya dia sangat dekat dengan Yixing. Apa aku perlu mencari tahu tentang dia?"

"kita lihat saja nanti. Sekarang ayo kita turun, sepertinya café itu mulai ramai pengunjung" ajak Chanyeol diangguki oleh Sehun

Setelah memasuki café, Chanyeol dan Sehun memilih tempat duduk yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu masuk. Dari sana mereka menghadap tepat kearah panggung kecil yang terdapat sebuah piano dan juga sebuah gitar. Tata letak panggungnya sangat minimalis dan nyaman. Dengan lantai dari kayu yang diplitur sedemikian rupa, serta dinding yang berhiaskan lampu warna-warni yang indah.

"maaf, silahkan menunya tuan" sapa salah seorang pelayan perempuan menyerahkan buku menu kepada Sehun dan Chanyeol

"satu Americano Latte" ucap Sehun

"dan satu Chocofrappe" tambah Chanyeol

"baik silahkan ditunggu pesanannya tuan" kata pelayan tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun

"hyung, apa kau akan menemui Yixing setelah ini?" Tanya Sehun kepada Chanyeol

"hm, aku harus menemuinya. Kali ini aku harus mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak lagi tentang dia" jawab Chanyeol membuat Sehun terkekeh

"wah, sepertinya kau sangat berantusias kali ini hyung. Tidak salah lagi, kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis itu"

"aku masih tidak tahu ini cinta atau bukan. Yang aku tahu, hatiku mengatakan aku harus mengenalnya lebih dekat lagi. Kalau memang ini jalanku, kenapa tidak" jawab Chanyeol kembali membuat Sehun terkekeh. Tidak lama kemudian pelayan wanita itu datang kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir kopi yang telah Chanyeol dan Sehun pesan.

"silahkan pesanannya tuan. Selamat menikmati" ucap pelayan tersebut dengan ramah

"nona cangkaman" panggil Chanyeol ketika pelayan tersebut hendak melangkah pergi

"ne tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"maaf saya hanya ingin bertanya, apakah benar hari ini akan ada live music disini?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada pelayan tersebut

"ne, benar tuan. Kira-kira lima belas menit lagi live musicnya akan segera dimulai"

"oh khamsahamnida"

"sama-sama tuan, selamat menikmati"

Chanyeol kini mulai menyesap kopi pada cangkir ditangannya. Begitupula dengan Sehun yang mulai menikmati suasana tenang dan menghibur dari café tersebut. Waktu semakin larut. Kini jam telah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 waktu setempat. Café tersebut tentunya juga mulai banyak didatangi pengunjung dari berbagai kalangan. Walaupun akhir pekan bisa dikatakan telah berakhir, namun sepertinya antusias mereka untuk sekedar menikmati kopi bersama kerabat, sahabat dan juga orang terdekat tidak dapat dilewatkan begitu saja. Suasana sibuk sangat terasa saat beberapa pelayan hilir mudik untuk mengantarkan pesanan kepada pelanggan mereka. Lalu perlahan lampu cafe tersebut berubah sedikit meredup. Berbeda dengan sebuah panggung kecil diatas sana yang terlihat lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Kali ini pandangan Chanyeol mulai terfokuskan pada satu objek didepan sana. Ia terus memandang sosok gadis masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti ia lihat saat ditaman tadi sore. Wajahnya yang manis dengan senyum berdimple. Perlahan Chanyeol menahan nafasnya karena jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak kencang. Darahnya berdesir hebat.

"hyung gwenchana?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat wajah Chanyeol terlihat sedikit memerah

"ne" jawab Chanyeol singkat tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun dari Yixing yang tengah duduk didepan sebuah piano. Tidak lama kemudian mata Chanyeol seperti terhipnotis dengan keindahan yang ia lihat. Telinganya juga serasa digelitik mendengar alunan indah dari dentingan piano yang dimainkan oleh Yixing. Ia juga merasakan hatinya menghangat saat suara merdu Yixing mengalun dengan indah menyenandungkan sebuah lagu

 **EXO – Miracle in December**

Sehun yang sepertinya juga tidak ingin melewatkan momen ini berbegas membidikkan kameranya kearah Yixing yang tengah memainkan piano dengan anggun. Dalam hati ia memuji betapa cerdasnya wanita yang dikagumi sahabatnya ini. Kekurangan yang ia miliki sama sekali tidak membatasinya untuk tetap berkreasi. Mungkin jika diandaikan, sama halnya dengan sekalinya Chanyeol tidak memiliki kaki, ia akan tetap terus berkarya dengan dunia fotografi.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa satu lagu telah dibawakan dengan indah oleh Yixing. Kini dilanjutkan dengan lagu kedua yang tak kalah indah dari lagu sebelumnya

 **Girl's Day – I miss you**

Tetapi berbeda dengan lagu sebelumnya, dilagu ini Yixing membawakannya dengan sedikit emosional. Dalam hati dan pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh bayangan kedua orang tuanya. Senyuman bak malaikat sang ibu. Kasih sayang dan kesabaran yang diberikan oleh sang ayah. Yixing sangat merindukan keduanya. Tenggorokan Yixing kini seperti tercekat. Ia ingin menangis, tetapi ia menahannya. Tidak sekarang. Saat ini ia masih disaksikan banyak pengunjung café. Dengan sekuat hati, ia menahan agar isak tangisnya tidak lolos dari bibir indahnya. Tempo permainan pianonya masih stabil, begitu pula dengan suara merdunya. Hingga saat lagu berkahir ia tidak dapat menahan lagi air matanya agar tidak jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

Yixing menghela nafasnya dalam dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu beralih untuk meraih gitar yang terletak tidak jauh darinya. Dengan hati-hati ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan memangku gitar kesayangannya. Ia mulai memetik senar gitar dengan tempo pelan. Hingga suara merdunya kembali memecah keheningan para pengunjung café yang menikmati permainan musicnya.

 **Taylor Swift ft Edd Sheran – Everything Has Change**

Lagu yang paling disukai Yixing. Dan juga lagu yang paling disukai salah satu namja disana, Park Chanyeol.

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.30 waktu setempat, tetapi suasana café tersebut masih ramai dengan pengunjung. Penampilan Yixing juga telah berakhir semenjak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Saat ini ia sedang duduk disalah satu ruangan yang khusus disediakan untuk para karyawan beristirahat.

"nuna"

"hhmmm" jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum saat Kai tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya

"apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Tanya Kai membuat Yixing mengerutkan keningnya

"ani.. wae Kai-ah?"

"benarkah?" Tanya Kai kembali dan hanya diangguki oleh Yixing

"lalu kenapa tadi kau menangis saat sedang bernyanyi hm?"

"jangan khawatir sayang.. aku hanya merindukan eomma dan appa" jawab Yixing menenangkan Kai

"baiklah.. kalau begitu kajja nuna kita pulang, hari sudah mulai malam" ajak Kai pada Yixing

"apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?"

"hanya tinggal sedikit. Nuna bisa menungguku diluar, nanti aku menyusul"

"hhmmm.. nuna tunggu diluar ne" ucap Yixing lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kai.

.

.

.

Yixing kini tengah duduk disalah satu sudut café sambil menunggu Kai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"permisi nona"

Yixing terkesiap saat mendengar suara didekatnya

"nn.. ne" jawab Yixing ragu

"ah maaf nona Yixing saya tidak bermaksud mengganggu anda"

"ne? ah tidak apa-apa tuan. Tapi apa anda mengenal saya? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Yixing memiringkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit berfikir karena belum terlalu mengenal suara namja yang sedang berbicara dengannya saat ini. Tetapi ia juga sedikit teringat pernah mendengar suara itu

"saya.. saya Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Namja yang menyapa anda kemarin sore ditaman"

"ah iya saya ingat. Maaf saya belum mengenal suara anda dengan baik" ucap Yixing sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"gwenchana.. tidak apa-apa nona Yixing" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit gugup.

"eemm tadi penampilan anda sangat bagus. Aku menyukainya" puji Chanyeol sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Sehun yang berada disampingnya hanya menghembuskan nafas dan memutar bola matanya malas

"oh terimakasih Chanyeol ssi. Syukurlah kalau penampilan saya tadi bisa menghibur anda" ucap Yixing menampilkan senyum manisnya

"Chanyeol.. kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol"

"ah ne.. kalau begitu anda juga bisa memanggilku Yixing"

"kalau begitu bisakah kita tidak berbicara secara formal mulai sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol dan diangguki oleh Yixing

"neee.."

"oh iya Yixing, perkenalkan ini temanku. Namanya Sehun" ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan Sehun

"anyeonghaseyo Sehun imnida"

"anyeong Sehun ssi.. senang berkenalan denganmu" balas Yixing kepada Sehun

"nuna"

Yixing, Sehun dan Chanyeol menolehkan kepala saat Kai datang menghampiri ketiganya

"kai-ah.. kemarilah duduk disini sebentar" perintah Yixing kepada Kai

"wae nuna? Siapa mereka? apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Kai melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Yixing

"Kai, kenalkan mereka temanku. Chanyeol, Sehun perkenalkan dia adikku"

"Kai" ucap Kai memperkenalkan diri kepada Chanyeol dan Sehun lalu dibalas oleh keduanya

"nuna ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah malam"

"ne Kai-ah" jawab Yixing kepada Kai

"Chanyeol, Sehun kami pamit dulu ne.. nanti jika ada waktu kalian bisa kembali mengunjungi café ini" pamit Yixing kepada Chanyeol dan Sehun

"ne nanti kami pasti akan sering datang kemari. Apa kau juga bekerja disini?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Yixing

"tidak, aku hanya menyanyi saat akhir pecan saja. Kai yang bekerja disini" jawab Yixing menampilkan senyuman manisnya

"eeemmm.. baiklah hati-hati dijalan Yixing-ah"

"ne.. anyeong Chanyeol, Sehun"

 **_Guitar Cord_**

"nuna" panggil Kai kepada Yixing yang tengah membereskan tempat tidurnya

"oh kau belum tidur?"

"aku belum mengantuk" jawab Kai lalu duduk pada tepi ranjang Yixing

"nuna boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kai dan diangguki oleh Yixing

"sejak kapan kau mengenal dua namja tadi?"

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Kai "nugu?"

"Chanyeol dan Sehun" jawab Kai sambil memainkan dimple Yixing

Yixing terkekeh lalu meraih tangan Kai pada pipinya dan menggenggamnya "kemarin sore ditaman" jawab Yixing santai

"mwo? Yak nuna bagaimana bisa?"

"jangan khawatir Kai-ah. Aku yakin Chanyeol dan Sehun namja baik-baik"

"neee.. tapi kau tetap harus berhati-hati nuna"

"aku akan baik-baik saja Kai-ah. Jangan khawatir. Bukankah kau akan selalu melindungiku?" Tanya Yixing membuat Kai menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yixing

"ne nuna. Aku akan melindungimu selamanya. Sekalinya nyawaku sebagai taruhan" jawab Kai memeluk Yixing dengan erat

"gomawo Kai-ah. Saranghae"

"nado. Nado saranghae nuna"

.

.

.

 _ **Yixing Pov**_

 _Aku merasakan musim gugur saat ini terlalu dingin. Setiap hari curah hujan sangat tinggi dan itu menyebabkan jalanan licin. Seperti jalan yang sedang kulalui saat ini. Banyak genangan air ditengah maupun dipinggir jalan yang berliku ini. Pohon cemara yang tumbuh disepanjang jalan seakan menangis karena embun yang tidak pernah habis membasahi daunnya. Aku mengeratkan coat coklatku dan terus berjalan. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kemana tujuanku, namun sepertinya jalan ini sangat tidak asing untukku. Apakah aku pernah melewati jalan ini sebelumnya? Tapi dimana? Ah entahlah, aku menghiraukan rasa penasaranku dan terus berjalan. Tidak lama kemudian langkahku terhenti karena aku melihat seekor anak anjing yang tengah bermain dipinggir jalan. Aku tersenyum dan berlari kecil menghampirinya. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari makan._

" _hai manis, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" aku berbicara pada anak anjing itu dan dia hanya melihatku sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes nya_

" _hei apa kau lapar?" Tanyaku kembali dan anjing itu masih memandangiku sambil mejulurkan lidahnya_

" _kyeoptaaaa..ah cangkaman" seruku lalu aku merogoh saku coatku dan menemukan beberapa batang sosis kecil_

" _kau mau ini?" ucapku sambil membuka bungkus sosis itu_

" _nah ini makanlah, kau pasti sangat lapar.. otte? Apakah rasanya enak? Habiskan ya!" seruku saat aku melihat anak anjing itu makan dengan lahap. Ketika aku sedang asyik bermain dengan anjing kecil itu, tiba tiba dari arah belakangku terdapat satu truk besar yang melaju dengan kencang_

 _Tiiiiiiiiiinnn_

" _ah yaaa ada apa dengan supir truk itu hah? Kenapa kencang sekali mengemudi dijalan seperti ini heeeeiisshh?" dengusku dan kulihat anjing kecil itu masih makan dengan lahap_

 _Braaaaaakkk_

 _Lalu tidak lama setelah truk besar itu melaju dibelakangku, aku mendengar suara yang sangat kencang. Seperti suara tabrakan. Dengan segera aku berlari mencari asal suara itu. Tidak jauh dari tempatku semula, aku telah melihat banyak sekali petugas polisi dan, astaga itukan truk yang melaju dengan kencang tadi batinku. Segera aku mempercepat langkah kakiku untuk mendekat. Truk itu mungkin memang tidak terlalu rusak parah, namun terdapat satu mobil yang bagian depannya sudah hancur. Dari arah berlawanan beberapa mobil ambulans telah berjajar. Banyak petugas medis dan polisi tampak mengevakuasi korban kecelakann itu._

" _hiks hiks nunaaaa.. nunaaaaa" aku menolehkan kepalaku saat mendengar suara bocah laki-laki sedang menangis. Aku tidak menemukan dimana letak suara itu, namun terdapat dua petugas polisi sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Kurasa dia bocah laki-laki yang sedang menangis. Dengan pelan akupun melangkah mendekat. Dan Deg_

" _kai.. kai-ah.. apa yang terjadi? Kai-ah jawab nunaaa" ya itu Kai adikku._

" _kai apa yang terjadi? Jawab nuna Kai-ah" aku terus berbicara dengan Kai yang masih menangis,kulihat banyak sekali darah bercucuran dari kepalanya. namun aku semakin bingung mengapa Kai sama sekali tidak menjawabku?_

" _nunaaaa.. hiks aku takut nunaaaa"_

" _nuna disini Kai-ah tolong jawab. Kaaaii" aku berteriak keras didekat Kai, namun nihil sepertinya Kai masih belum bisa mendengarku_

" _Choi sunbae bisakah kau menolongku? Ada satu perempuan yang terjepit didalam dan susah sekali untuk dikeluarkan"_

" _ah ne. petugas Kim, tolong kau urus anak ini. Bawa dia naik ke ambulans"_

" _ne sunbae"_

 _Tanpa perlu menunggu akupun mengikuti salah satu petugas itu kearah mobil untuk melihat korban lain. Kali ini entah mengapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak_

" _hana.. dul.. set.. tarik" aku menghentikan langkahku saat melihat para petugas sedang berupaya mengeluarkan salah satu korban didalam sana._

" _Kapten, kami menemukan satu korban lagi. Seorang gadis, sepertinya dia masih hidup" teriak salah satu petugas kepolisian. Entah mengapa kali ini aku mengabaikan petugas yang masih mengeluarkan korban terjepit dalam mobil dan berlari menuju korban yang baru saja ditemukan. Aku berlari mengikuti arah kemana petugas yang berteriak tadi. Tidak jauh aku melihat beberapa petugas kesehatan sedang mengerumuni salah satu korban._

" _kapten disini" teriak petugas tadi. Berarti benar dia korban selamat yang baru saja ditemukan. Dengan langkah pelan dan detak jantung yang tidak karuan, aku memberanikan diri menerobos kerumunan petugas kesehatan yang masih melakukan pertolongan pertama._

 _Dan kini nafasku tercekat seperti tercekik tali tambang erat sekali. Air mataku turun dengan deras_

" _tidak.. tidak mungkin.. aku ada disini bagaimana bisa ada aku lain yang sedang sekarat saat ini? Andwae"_

" _kapten, saya menemukan identitas gadis ini. Namanya Zhang Yixing, usianya 18 tahun" ucap salah satu petugas kepolisian_

" _ani kalian pasti salah. Aku disini. Aku baik-baik saja. Ini aku Zhang Yixing" teriakku pada mereka semua. Namun sepertinya mereka juga tidak mendengarku._

" _aaaahhh oettokeeee?" teriakku frustasi_

" _eomma, abeoji" gumamku_

" _nunaaaa.. nunaaaaa.. ahjussi mau kalian bawa kemana nunaku?"_

" _kai?" aku menolehkan kepalaku saat mendengar suara Kai_

" _Kaii.. Kai tunggu.. yaaa mau kalian bawa kemana adikku? Kai.."_

 _ **Yixing pov End**_

"Kaaaaaiii…"

"nuna wae? gwenchana?" ucap Kai sambil berlari memasuki kamar Yixing saat mendengar kakaknya berteriak

"kai" ucap Yixing lemah sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya mencari sosok sang adik

"aku !" ucap Kai lalu memeluk tubuh Yixing. Kai mengeratkan pelukannya saat Yixing semakin terisak

"ssstt uljima.. tenanglah nuna aku disini"

"aku takut, jangan pergi" bisik Yixing yang masih terisak dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Kai

"hhmmmm.. aku akan menemanimu disini. Jangan khawatir nuna. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

"yaksok?"

"ne yaksok. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan tetap memelukmu seperti ini!" perintah Kai. Yixing mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya walaupun ia masih terisak. Kai membenarkan posisinya pelan agar Yixing segera terlelap. Ia masih memeluk Yixing dengan erat. Sebelah tangannya mengusap sayang kepala Yixing untuk menenangkan. Padahal saat ini ia sedang mati-matian menahan agar airmatanya tidak terjatuh.

 **_Guitar Cord_**

Chanyeol kini sedang berada pada ambang pintu saat ia tidak sengaja melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar lagi. Ia hendak kembali melangkah keluar namun terlambat

"mau kemana kau ha?" teriakan dari sang ayah membuatnya membalikkan diri lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah. Tepat didepan kedua orangtuanya ia hanya mengangguk sesaat dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kekamar. Chanyeol merasa hatinya akan bertambah sakit jika ia terus berlama-lama disana. Melihat wajah ibunya yang cantik penuh dengan air mata dan rambutnya yang acak-acakkan. Sudah dapat dipastikan kalau ibunya mendapatkan tamparan lagi dari ayahnya.

Setelah memasuki kamar, Chanyeol segera merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Pandangannya lurus pada atap kamarnya. Pikirannya menerawang kemana-mana. Rahangnya mulai mengeras dan tangannya mengepal kuat saat tidak sengaja semua memori tentang pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya kembali berputar. Ia masih sangat ingat bagaimana murka ayahnya saat mengetahui apa yang tengah dilakukan ibunya. Begitupula sebaliknya. Namun ia saat itu hanya bisa melihat dan menahan amarahnya. Belum lagi Baekhyun yang menangis dalam pelukannya. Tidak lama kemudian lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh sebuah pesan masuk pada ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia menyambar ponsel yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring

 _From : uri Baek_

 _Apa kau pulang kerumah?_

Chanyeol mneghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu mulai membalas pesan dari kakaknya itu

 _To : uri Baek_

 _Neee.. besok aku akan kembali_

Tidak lama kemudian ia kembali mendapatkan balasan dari Baekhyun

 _From : uri Baek_

 _Baik-baik dengan appa eomma ne.. saranghae_

Chanyeol kembali meletakkan ponselnya lalu memejamkan matanya. selalu saja seperti ini. Ia semakin merasa menjadi seorang anak yang bodoh dan tidak berguna. Bagaimanapun yang dilakukan ayahnya kepada ibunya sangat tidak benar. Tetapi ia hanya bisa melihat tanpa ada niat untuk menghentikannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Chanyeol ingin segera meninggalkan rumah walaupun ia sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah pagi hari ini. Namun seperti biasanya, rumah ini tidak lagi nyaman untuknya. Maka dari itu ia ingin segera keluar dari rumah ini. Mungkin ia akan pergi kerumah kakaknya untuk mengambil beberapa buku dan juga sedikit sarapan. Karena demi apapun Chanyeol sekarang mulai tidak bisa menelan dengan baik segala makanan yang ia makan di rumah ini. Bukan karena masakannya yang tidak enak, namun suasana dimeja makanlah penyebabnya. Setelah ia merasa semua barangnya tidak ada yang tertinggal, ia segera melangkah keluar dari kamar. ia sedikit bersyukur karena pagi ini suasana rumah masih sedikit lengang. Hanya ada beberapa maid yang sibuk membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan sarapan.

"tuan muda, anda mau kemana?" sapaan seorang maid membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah berbicara dengannya

"aku akan pergi ke kampus bi. Ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan pagi ini" jawab Chanyeol kepada bibi Kim, seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengasuhnya dengan sabar dari kecil. Dalam hati Chanyeol meminta maaf karena telah berbohong kepada pengasuh yang sudah seperti ibunya itu.

"sarapan lah dulu sedikit saja" bujuk bibi Kim membuat Chanyeo kembali tersenyum

"terimakasih bi, tapi aku tidak lapar. Lain kali aku akan memakan masakanmu lagi. Aku sebenarnya sangat rindu dengan sup kedelai buatanmu"

"neee.. baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati dijalan. Jangan lupakan makan siang mu" nasehat bibi Kim dengan lembut kepada Chanyeol

"gomawo" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya kepada bibi Kim. Bibi Kim menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan melihat punggung Chanyeol yang semakin jauh.

 **_Guitar Cord_**

"hyung"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar suara Sehun memanggilnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sahabatnya itu tengah berlari kearahnya

"haahh.. hyu.. hyung" ucap Sehun terengah dan Chanyeol hanya melihat Sehun dengan pandangan datar seperti biasanya

"mi.. mian.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke studio" ucap Sehun terbata namun nafasnya sudah mulai teratur kembali.

"wae?" Tanya Chanyeol datar

"aku harus pulang. Eomma sedang sakit. Appa keluar kota, sedangkan hyung lembur" jawab Sehun

"ne gwenchana. Hati-hati dijalan. Sampaikan salamku kepada ibumu. Semoga cepat sembuh"

"ne hyung gomawo. Sampai berjumpa besok" pamit Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri pada koridor kampus.

"ck" Chanyeol berdecak lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia berfikir akan sangat membosankan jika ke studio seorang diri. Tetapi karena ia diberikan tugas oleh Kyuhyun si ketua club fotografer, jadi dengan terpaksa ia harus tetap pergi. Segera Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju studio yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Sesampainya ia distudio, ternyata masih terdapat beberapa orang disana.

"hyung, apa kau akan mengerjakan poster untuk pameran bulan depan?" Tanya Mino salah satu junior Chanyeol

"hhmmm" jawab Chanyeol sambil sibuk menyalakan computer didepannya

"aku mempunyai beberapa desain. Kau bisa memilih salah satu. Semuanya tinggal edit dan kau atur sendiri bagaimana bagusnya" ucap Mino sambil menyerahkan sebuah flashdisk kepada Chanyeol.

"apa kau yang mengerjakan sendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Mino

"ne aku sendiri yang mengerjakannya. Itu semua kukerjakan saat aku sedang suntuk dan tidak ada pekerjaan lain. Siapa tahu tugasmu menjadi sedikit ringan"

"baguslah. Gomawoyo Mino ah"

"cheonma hyung. Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa jika kau sendiri disini? Aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas"

"ne gwenchana. Pergilah"

"baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit hyung. Sampai berjumpa besok. Anyeong" pamit Mino dan beberapa anak yang lainnya.

"hhmmmm"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu segera memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar computer didepannya.

 **_Guitar Cord_**

Pukul 20.30 waku setempat

Tidak terasa sudah kurang lebih tiga jam Chanyeold didepan computer berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Ia memijat tengkuk lehernya yang sudah sangat kaku. Tidak lama kemudian tangannya beralih mematikan computer didepannya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan studio. Kali ini tujuannya tidak lain adalah minimarket yang tidak jauh dari kampusnya untuk membeli beberap ramen dan minuman kaleng.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit dengan mengendarai mobilnya, Chanyeol kini sudah sampai pada tujuannya. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki minimarket tersebut. Ia pun berjalan menyusuri rak yang menyediakan berbagai macam jenis ramen dan juga minuman kaleng. Setelah dirasa semua yang ia butuhkan telah ia dapatkan, Chanyeol pun bergegas menuju meja kasir untuk membayar semua barang yang ia beli. Setelah selesai melakukan pembayaran, Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari minimarket tersebut. Saat ia hendak membuka pintu mobil, tidak sengaja ia melihat sosok perempuan yang tengah berdiri diseberang sana.

"Yixing" Chanyeol bergumam dan dengan segera ia meletakkan semua barang belanjaannya didalam mobil. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Yixing yang sepertinya tengah menunggu kedatangan bus.

"Yixingie" sapa Chanyeol

"oh Chanyeolie" balas Yixing dengan sedikit berhati-hati

"ya benar ini aku Chanyeol. Ternyata kau sudah menghafal suaraku ne" jawab Chanyeol dengan semangat

"tentu saja" jawab Yixing tersenyum

"apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini? Ini sudah terlalu malam Xing" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Yixing

Yixing tersenyum lalu menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol "aku sedang menunggu bus untuk pulang Chanyeol-ah"

"kemana Kai?"

"ia masih di café. Sepertinya ia lembur hari ini"

"oh.. kalau begitu apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"tidak usah Chanyeol-ah. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Aku masih bisa pulang naik bus. Lagipula tidak terlalu jauh jarak rumahku dari sini" jawab Yixing lembut

"tidak. Kau tidak merepotkanku. Lagipula ini sudah malam Xing"

"benarkah aku tidak merepotkanmu?"

"ne.. ayo" ajak Chanyeol lalu diangguki oleh Yixing.

.

.

.

Kurang lebih lima belas menit kini mobil Chanyeol berhenti tepat didepan halaman rumah Yixing. Rumah yang sederhana namun terlihat sangat damai batin Chanyeol.

"apakah kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Yixing dan dibalas gumaman serta senyuman oleh Chanyeol. Dengan segera Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan bergegas membukakan pintu untuk Yixing.

"gomawo Chanyeol-ah. Maaf telah merepotkanmu" ucap Yixing kepada Chanyeol

"gwenchana Yixingie" jawab Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah Yixing

"apakah lainkali aku boleh mampir?" Tanya Chanyeol

"ne.. datanglah kapan saja kau mau" jawab Yixing tersenyum

"cepatlah masuk hari sudah malam" ucap Chanyeol

"ne, sekali lagi terimakasih Chanyeol-ah. Hati-hati dijalan. Anyeong" pamit Yixing kepada Chanyeol

"ah Yixing cangkaman" panggil Chanyeol saat Yixing hendak melangkahkan kakinya

"ye?"

Yixing terdiam kaku ditempatnya saat ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh keningnya

"jalja" ucap Chanyeol lalu memasuki mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Yixing yang masih terdiam didepan rumahnya.

TanpaYixing dan Chanyeol ketahui, dari dua arah berlawanan terdapat dua orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan keduanya.

 **TBC**

 **Anyeonghaseyo readers deul..**

 **Lama bgt ya nunggunya? Miaaaaaaaaaannnn.. huhuhuuuu..**

 **Uda ga banyak ngomong lagi deh gue, yang jelas terimakasih syudah mau nunggu dan masih sempetin baca ni FF yang lama sekali updatenya.. masih sama gue harepin review dari kalian.. dan insha allah di chap selanjutnya gue sempetin buat balas satu persatu yaaaa review nya.. hehe**

 **Buat yang nungguin janji dari saya, harap dicari sendiri ya nanti.. yg jelas hari ini juga dipostingnya hehehe..**

 **Uda sekian aja cuap-cuapnya.. semoga kalian suka..**

 **Dan Happy BirthDay buat cast kesayangan kita semuaaaa si cantik ZYX. Semoga semakin sesuatu.. semoga semakin cetar membahana.. semoga semakin dicintai sama kita.. semoga lemotnya berkurang.. semoga sakit pikunnya cepet sembuh.. be a good and stay healt darl.. we love you ZYX :***


End file.
